


Always Prologue

by That_Supernatural_Fan



Series: Always: Bucky Barnes X Reader [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is so cute, F/M, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, Poor Bucky, Prologue, Romance, and trusts you, self conscious about himself, self conscious about his arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Supernatural_Fan/pseuds/That_Supernatural_Fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prologue one shot to my story, Always. The Reader and Bucky's first time together. First time writing smut, so be gentle with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Prologue

You were exhausted. You had just handed in your report about what happened when you with Bucky, but finally handing in the report to Fury made the weight lift from your shoulders. It was weird to be back in the Avenger Tower; somewhere you knew you were safe and secure. But you had been in the tower for a few days and hadn’t seen Bucky. He was spending a lot of time with Bruce and Steve, trying to work out the damage on him. The last time you saw Steve was yesterday, when he was finally going to get some sleep. You asked about Bucky instantly, wanting to know that he was safe. But you could tell by Steve’s dark eyes and the grim look on his face that he wasn’t doing as well as you hoped.  
“I’m not sure if I’m ever going to get my friend back.” Steve stated vacating to his room. Since then the words have been stuck in your brain. He was doing well when you were with him. So instead of getting the deserved sleep you needed you went to the labs.  
You entered Bruce’s lab seeing him monitoring a screen while Steve was standing over Bucky who was sitting up on an examining table, his face emotionless.  
“What’s wrong with him?” You asked making Steve and Bruce’s heads turn, but not Bucky’s.  
“We’re not sure.” Bruce replied rubbing his forehead.  
“He was fine when we brought him in, but now… He’s not reacting to anything…” Steve murmured his head bowed in defeat. You walked and stood in front of Bucky, his eyes still focusing on the ground.  
“Bucky, it’s me, Y/n.” His eyes suddenly locked onto yours, his widening slightly. “How are you doing?” You asked taking a step closer. He shook his head and looked down. You reached out to him, your fingers barley brushing his jaw before his metal hand was wrapped around your wrist, the grip strong enough to break your wrist in two. Steve shot up; about to pull Bucky off but you raised your other hand stopping him. “Bucky you’re safe now. These are friends that are going to help you; you just need to let us in.” Bucky looked up at you, unfallen tears glistening in his eyes.  
“Help me.” He whimpered letting out a broken sob pulling you closer. You put your spare arm around him, his head resting on your shoulder.  
“Shush it’s ok I’m here.” You reassured, your hand running through his short hair you only cut days ago. The day he kissed you. You two had been running together for so long he felt comfortable with you, he felt safe with you.  
He finally let go of your wrist and his arm slumped against the table. “You’ve gotta let Steve and Bruce help you. They’ll make you better. Make you feel more like… you.” You whispered, your know free arm resting on his shoulder  
“Can… Can you stay with me?”

You smiled kissing his forehead. “Of course.”

Bucky had progressed. He had remembered more about Steve and growing up with him. More about himself and where he came from. He got confused, not understanding how he lived then but was where he was today. Steve tried to explain as lightly as he could about what happened to him. But it caused flashbacks of him falling off the train, of Hydra, the assassinations and killing so many people. He started to freak out; getting confused where he was, then sudden bursts of anger. But only you could calm him down which caused you a few bruises on your arms from where he would grab you out of fear. But you didn’t care, you just wanted him better.  
After hours of running tests, Bruce said that they could carry on tomorrow. As you were saying your goodbyes to Bucky he grabbed your hand with his normal one rubbing his thumb against your knuckles. He didn’t want you to go.  
“Do you want to stay with me tonight?” You asked. He nodded his head in response.  
“Y/n, I don’t think that’s such a good idea…” Steve spoke from behind you.  
“Steve it’s fine. Your room is right next to mine if I need you.” You saw Steve’s jaw clench as he thought it through. “Steve it’s fine trust me.” He nodded his head and stepped back.  
“You’re going to need these.” Bruce said passing a small bottle of pills to you. “They’re just to help him sleep. Just take two that should be enough.”  
“Thanks.” You replied giving a small smile to Bruce. Bucky looked up at you slightly, the elevation of the examination table gave you a little bit more height over Bucky.  
“You ready?” You asked grabbing his hand. He stood up and was towering over you, but he wasn’t intimidating.  
You walked back to your room. Bucky stayed as close as he could to you, your arms bumping together now and then. His hand was still connected with yours; he clutched tighter when he heard footsteps behind you. You looked behind and saw Steve walking a little further back, his eyes trained on your connected hands.  
“It’s ok it’s only Steve.” You reassured feeling the tightness on your hand dissipate. You reached your room saying a quick goodnight to Steve before closing the door. Bucky stayed close to the door, his eyes asking permission to walk further. You smiled and nodded watching him walk into your simple apartment looking inside every open door, like he was looking for other people.  
“Bucky it’s just you and me in here. No one else.” His jaw clenched as he took a deep breath in.  
“Just relax.” You spoke softly, rubbing his arm making him take another deep breath and unwind.  
“You tired? Or do you want to watch a movie, eat some food, your choice.”  
“I-I had some food with Steve and um and…” You could see him trying to remember Bruce’s name. His eyebrows were furrowed as he concentrated. “Bruce?” He asked.  
“Yeah his name is Bruce.” He let out a frustrated sigh rubbing his face. “Hey it’s ok you’ve done really well today. I’m proud of you.” His eyes met yours as a small smile etched its way onto his lips.  
“Thank you. For everything.” He whispered, his hand resting on your cheek. He started to lean down towards you, his eyes focused on your lips. You met halfway, your lips brushing together before he pulled away looking into your eyes. His thumb traced your bottom lip slowly before falling down onto your neck. His hand ended up resting on your heart, feeling the rhythm of your heartbeat below his palm.  
“Your heart is beating fast.”  
“I have you to blame for that.” You said resting your hand on his. Yours eyes met, his seemed darker. As you looked up at him his forehead connected with yours. His breath became heavier as his fingertips on your chest started to curl in.  
“I can’t explain how you make me feel.” He breathed, his chest moving up and down.  
“Then show me how I make you feel.” You replied your hand curling around his on your chest. His forehead nudged your head back more and then his lips connected with yours, his lips moving in an almost bruising pace. You dropped the pills onto the floor and placed your hands in his hair pulling gently.  
He let out an almost growl, picking you up by the back of your thighs making your legs instinctively wrap around his waist. You back hit the wall as his lips dominated yours. He raised you so high that you had to look down just to keep your lips connected. You started to grind your hips into his hearing a groan escape his lips feeling him get hard against you. He pulled away suddenly, his breathing uneven.  
“Where’s the bedroom?” He asked pulling your chest into his. You smiled down at him.  
“Last door on the left.” He carried you down the hallway and into your bedroom, slamming the door behind him. You crashed onto your bed, the covers soon becoming crinkled and messy. With your legs still wrapped around him you rolled so he was on his back. You sat up and placed your hands against his chest. His hair was messy, sticking out awkwardly. You let out a breathy laugh running your hand through his hair. His metal hand gently grabbed your arm examining it. You realised he’d saw the small bruises he didn’t mean to cause from hours ago. He sat up quickly with you now in his lap.  
“We can’t do this I’m sorry.” He stated quietly looking everywhere apart from at you.  
“Bucky…” You whispered, your hands gently resting on his shoulders. “You didn’t mean to.”  
“But I still hurt you. I can’t do… this. I could hurt you or worse.” He stammered trying to pry you off him.  
“Bucky.” You said sternly making him look at you. “Do you not remember when you saved my life from those Hydra agents? If you weren’t there I would have died. You and I were on the run for three whole months. You let me help you… and you helped me even if you didn’t realise. I have never trusted someone as much as you. Please, just understand that.” His eyes softened as he heard your words. He leant forward and kissed your collar bone, then your neck and then finally your lips.  
“I trust you too.” He murmured against your lips making you smile. You wrapped your arms around his neck as his were enveloped around your back. Bucky fell backwards so you were back in the previous position. His hands ran up and down your back, ever so often pushing up your top as you kissed. The coolness of his metal arm felt strangely good, it was a good contrast to the heat building in the room. You sat up quickly disposing of your shirt. He mirrored your actions, taking his shirt off also. His chest and stomach were rock solid, pure muscle beneath the skin. The place on his shoulder where the skin and metal arm met caught your eye. The skin connected was blemished, the pink scarred flesh standing out from his slightly tanned skin. You ran your finger down the edge of the metal feeling the jagged skin.  
“Does it scare you?” Bucky asked looking at your finger as you traced the damaged skin.  
“It’s a part of you, and I love every single part of you, Bucky. Every. Single. Part.” You leant down and kissed the area where his arm was attached. You kissed up his neck and the sensitive skin below his ear making him let out a breathy moan. He turned his head so his lips were back onto yours. His hands gripped your sides as he rolled his hips up into yours making you whimper.  
“For an eighty-nine year old man you sure know what you’re doing.” You laughed pushing your hair back. Bucky looked up with an unreadable expression. “Was that joke too soon?” He suddenly smiled and kissed your jaw.  
He became brave and unclasped your bra, grabbing the straps and slowly pulling them down your arms. He threw the bra across the room and stared at you.  
“You’re beautiful.” He breathed kissing your chest. You moaned grabbing his hair tightly as he took a nipple into his mouth while he kneaded your other breast in his hand. Another groan came out of your mouth; Bucky kissed his way over to your other nipple, lapping at the raised skin, and his name left your mouth breathlessly.  
“Bucky.” Your back arching by his touch. He suddenly twisted so your body was on the bed while he hovered over you. He kissed you again, feeling your lips tremble in anticipation. He kissed down your body until he reached your waist. He sat up on his knees and pulled down your trousers along with your panties. He threw the clothes onto the floor and kissed his way back up your body to his previous position. You looked down at him as he spread your legs apart, the tip of his fingers gliding up and down your legs tickling your skin.  
Bucky kissed the inside of your thigh his teeth nipping gently. “I haven’t done this in so long.” You looked down at him. His eyes were closed as his tongue lapped at your skin.  
“Come here.” You whispered holding out your arms for him. He entwined his hands in yours as he climbed up the bed to hover over you. “You’re not nearly as naked as you should be.” You said taking his bottom lip between his teeth giving a tug. He moved his hands to his jogging bottom pushing them down his legs along with his pants. He sat on the edge of the bed quickly pulling them off his legs and throwing them onto the floor. He peered over you again, his hands either side of your head.  
“Better?” He asked, his voice sounding an octave lower. You reached down and stroked him feeling him get hard in your hand. He let out a breathy moan against your neck. “You keep doing that and I won’t last.”  
“We don’t want that now do we.” You licked the shell of his ear giving him one last squeeze before letting go. “Let me just get a condom. We don’t want any surprises.” You leant over to the drawer beside your bed, reaching into the top drawer and fishing out a condom at the bottom of it. You ripped it open with your teeth disposing of the packet and sliding the condom on Bucky. His metal arm reached up and gripped onto the headboard.  
“I trust you.” You breathed kissing his jaw. You rest your head against the pillow, heart pounding. He kisses you again with a little more force. He backs away slightly looking into your eyes. You can see the insecurity and unsureness in his face. You grab his hand and take it down between your legs.   
“Feel how much I want you right now, Bucky. How much I need you.” He groans as his fingers trace your wetness, and it’s all because of him. He sucks at your neck as he finds the courage to gently rub you making you groan. He dips a finger inside feeling how tight and warm you were. He moves his finger in and out watching as your mouth gaps open, silent moans escaping your lips. His thumb runs small circles on your clit and your back arches.  
“You really know what you’re doing.” You say, your hands gripping onto his arms. Then he adds a second finger.  
“Bucky I’m ready please.”  
“You sure?”  
“I’m really sure. Please I need you.”  
As his fingers left you, you watched him lick his fingers clean causing you to groan “Jesus.” You felt him nudge against your entrance, his breathing becoming quicker. You kissed him as he finally entered you. You moaned into his mouth as you felt him fill you, going deeper than anyone had gone before.  
“Bucky.” You groaned as your nails dug into his skin.  
“Jesus Y/n. I don’t know how long I can hold off for.” He said as his hand moved to rest on your waist.  
“Just move.” You ordered breathlessly wrapping your legs around his waist. He moved his hips gingerly at first, getting use to the feeling he hadn’t felt in so long. He didn’t realise how much he craved it, how much he needed to feel this close to someone again. Not knowing how hard he was gripping the headboard, he felt it snap down the middle. He looked up shocked and then suddenly got terrified. Your eyes shot open as you heard the crack of the headboard watching as Bucky’s eyes widened and his hand on your waist tightened to an almost bruising grip.  
“Hey Bucky it’s ok look at me.” You grabbed his face in your hands pulling him in for a kiss. You felt him relax and his metal arm let go off the broken headboard and settle beside your head.  
“I trust you.” You reassured feeling his hand rub where he hurt you.  
“I’m scared that I’m gonna hurt you.”  
“Do you want me to be on top?” You asked kissing the corner of his mouth. He nodded quickly moving off you lying down on the bed on his back, beside you, and gently pulls you on top of his thighs and sank down on him slowly. You both moaned in sync, relishing the feeling of him somehow being even further inside of you. He pushed his upper body off the bed, his chest against yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck, and he helped wrap your legs around his waist being as close as you possibly could with each other. For a few minutes you just kissed, trying to relax Bucky and know that you were both safe, the trust between the two of you building even greater.  
You started to feel him move again. Your hips started to rock into his, your thighs tightening around his waist. You felt him throb inside of you, knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer.  
“I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve you.” He whispered as he rested his head against your shoulder.  
“Bucky, I love you.” His head shot up searching your eyes so he knew what you truly just said.  
“I don’t deserve that love.”  
“Yes you do.” He smiled, his eyes glistening with something you have never seen before from him. He kissed you again like he never wanted this moment to end. As he rested his forehead against yours, his hips started to move quicker knowing he couldn’t last for much longer. You felt the tight coil in your stomach building, getting tighter and tighter.  
“Bucky.” You moaned against his lips. The feel of his metal arm, being the only cold element left around you, was unusual but pleasant against your back. But his metal hand left you back and went down to rub your clit. You let out a squeal, surprised but aroused by the sudden change. Him moving inside of you and the pressure on your clit became too much. You clench around him. He moaned at the feeling moving harder.  
Then suddenly he hit right where you need him making you tumble over the edge. White covered your eyes, your body clenching around Bucky. It felt like there was no more air left to breathe in. You felt Bucky freeze, realising he was now climaxing along with you, he let out low staggering moans. His arms gripped you tight as you rocked your hips to help him through.  
When the feelings of your orgasmic highs started to fade, Bucky fell back onto the bedding taking you with him, moving so you were both on your sides. You groaned as he slipped out of you. He took of the condom, disposing it of the bin beside the bed. Then his arms wrapped around, drawing lazy patterns on your nude back.  
For a while no one spoke, just the sound of thumping heartbeats and heavy breathing filling the air. You closed your eyes kissing above his heart, your body starting to beg for rest.  
“I love you too.” He spoke, knowing that he needed to say it out loud. Not just for you, but himself also. You smiled and nestled your head just above his heart hearing it thump loudly beneath you while your hand was splayed on Bucky’s chest. His metal arm wrapped around you protectively and his other hand was resting on yours on his chest, your fingers linked together. You started to drift to sleep as you listened to Bucky’s heartbeat settle into a calm rhythm. You soon fell into a dreamless sleep with the person you loved most right with you.

You woke up wrapped in your covers, remembering the actions of the previous night, you were confused. You weren’t under the covers when you fell asleep, you were against Bucky. You reached out for Bucky but noticed he wasn’t on the bed; the place where he was laying was cold meaning he had been gone for a while. Your head shot up but your eyes landed on him standing at the large glass window in your room. He had his jogging bottoms on from the night before but no shirt. His muscles looked tense as they shifted on his back. You looked down and found his plain shirt putting it on, which reached you about mid-thigh. You glanced at the alarm clock on the side drawer, seeing the time was five ‘o’ clock in the morning. The sun was just rising, pinks and oranges attacking the sky bringing it to life. You stepped out of bed feeling your body groan in protest. But you ignored the feeling and approached Bucky.  
“Morning.” You spoke wrapping your arms around Bucky’s middle, leaving small kisses on his back. You saw his muscles freeze and then relax as he realised it was only you. “Nightmare?” You asked running your fingertips across his stomach.  
“Didn’t sleep.” He turned facing you. You knew he had nights when he couldn’t sleep; he mostly feared it because he knew what it brought, the God awful nightmares about Hydra. You sighed as you rested your head against Bucky’s chest.  
“You shouldn’t love someone like me. I think I’m passed the point of being fixable. I’m broken.”  
“I don’t think anything you can say can change how I feel about you. Last night… It was amazing. Being with someone like that who you love is something... Out of this world. I love you, Bucky. So don’t try and chase me away because I know you’re scared because I sure as hell am too. But I trust you and you trust me. We’re gonna get through this together.” He leant down and kissed your forehead, taking you into your arms and turning you so you could watch the sunrise. His arms were around your middle, his thumbs rubbing small circles into your stomach. His lips touched your neck and then a bare part of your shoulder that wasn’t covered by his shirt. You rested your head on his chest savouring the moment. You didn’t realise how much you loved him until last night. Being that close with him, knowing how much he trusted you and how much he needed you, it was a feeling you couldn’t explain.  
“I love you.” He said. “Always.”


End file.
